


Vatican cameos

by orphan_account



Series: The adventures of parenthood [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to protect your family when you're Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vatican cameos

Amelia Watson is a smart girl.

So when she saw her father by the school gate, she knew something was wrong. Never breaking eye contact she mouthed something.  
When he nodded, she turned and strode back in to the school and straight in to her little brother's classroom.

"Miss Turner i'll need to steal Hamish for the rest of the day, family business, my dad will take care of his absence, come on Hamish. Thanks, bye!"  
By the time she finished that incredibly fast sentence her little brother was packed and waiting next to her.  
Miss turner couldn't care less, but by the time she waved them off, they were already gone. She was used to it anyway, she gave up on taming the Holmes kid long ago. 

While they were running to the back door Hamish asked:  
"What is it?"  
"Something bad..." replied his sister and they didn't need to say another word.  
They went out the back door where they knew there was a camera and looked for the black car.  
And there it was. The window was lowered and their uncle raised his hand inside.

They ran for the car, but out of nowhere, a hooded man cut their path. 

"What the?"  
Amelia didn't even have time to look around, but she knew he fell out of a tree. 

She also knew the man would go for Hamish. And that he wasn't a professional. Bloodshot eyes, probably works for some drug dealer. She could fight this man. 

So she stepped in front of her brother, letting him cling to her. She estimated that it wouldn't be long before one of uncle Mycroft's men takes him down. She planed it out in the time it took her to step in to a fighting stance.

What she didn't plan was for the man to pull out a gun.

"Back down!" She heard her uncle order his men. 

"Oh no you don't." Said the self-satisfied kidnapper.  
Hamish squeezed his fists tighter in her clothes and she straightened. 

This wasn't the first time the girl was at gunpoint, so naturally, she noticed the figure creeping soundlessly in their direction, behind the hooded man. 

She resumed looking frightened and put her hands up. 

No one moved, and then she heard her father's voice: "VATICAN CAMEOS!" And that was the cue. 

The man turned to the source of the voice, and Amelia easily claimed the gun from his hand, it was on safety, which meant that he wasn't gonna shoot them anyway. Kidnapping in deed. 

A gun was pressed against the man's head.  
"Do you realize how bloody angry you've made me mate?"  
Said a surprisingly calm John Watson at the other end of the gun. 

Amelia pointed her's at him too. Her dad could be scarier than a kidnapper with a gun sometimes. 

"Sherlock what the hell-"  
"They weren't bait! This wasn't planned, we didn't have time to perform this correctly. The plan was to get them to safety and get you to me, then we would catch the kidnapper and hand him over to Lestrade for questioning. But i figured it out too late, we had no time."  
Dad didn't look like he bought it.

Mycroft tried to intervene:  
"He's telling the-"  
"John we had a deal, and i'd never cross it."

That seemed to convince him.  
"Okay, but why hand him over to Lestrade?" 

"Because i wouldn't trust you (or myself for that matter) not to do something 'drastic' to the man who tried to hurt our children."  
Said father with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of ideas for this, so if you want to see more, just say so :)


End file.
